Bring it on:Fight to Finish:An Evan and Lina Story
by ValPUNKROCK3RRulz
Summary: The Malibu Dream Team are cheer- leaders combined with East L.A.and Sea Lion cheerleaders.They had just finished their routine on the floor mat.Now it's time for the guesthost from channelENEWS to anounce the results to who are the new ALLSTAR cheerleader
1. Chapter 1

Bring it on : Fight to Finish An Evan and lina Love

StorY Ep.1

**Story Written by: ValJonasBrothersRulz**

**Scene where the story starts to takes place: **

The Malibu Dream Team are cheer- leaders combined with East L.A. and Sea Lion cheerleaders. They had just finished their routine on the floor mat. Now it's time for the guest host from channel ENEWS to anounce the results to who are the new All Star cheerleaders. Now Lina was freaking out along with her step-sister Sky, and with her best friends Gloria, and Treyvonetta. Now with the Jaguars, Avery eas freaking out inside her head, she did not know what she was going to do if the Jaguars don't win as All Stars again. She was freaking out that Cat team was actually good but she would never tell her that. But worse thing yet her own brother Evan was dating Lina,"Cat."

**Story begins in Lina's POV:**

Oh my gosh, im freaking out so much in my mind. Now me and my girls started to join hands and cross are fingers. As ENEWS guest host is about to announce the results from the judges. " An so the new All Stars Cheerleaders are… The Malibu Dream Team !!! " Ahhhhhhhhh!!!! ,Me and my girls started screaming.

Evan came down with Victor. Then immeadietly Avery started whining " huh huh it's not fair". The Evan said " awww… I know losing sucks". He hugs her tight, then in back of her he does the " Call me sign ." I just grined at him, it was pretty hyster-

ical seeing Avery acting so child-like. Then me, Sky, Gloria, and Treyvonetta went to take the picture with are trophy.


	2. Chapter 2

Bring it on : Fight to Finish An Evan and lina Love

StorY Ep.1

**Story Written by: ValJonasBrothersRulz**

**Scene where the story starts to takes place: **

The Malibu Dream Team are cheer- leaders combined with East L.A. and Sea Lion cheerleaders. They had just finished their routine on the floor mat. Now it's time for the guest host from channel ENEWS to announce the results to who are the new All Star cheerleaders. Now Lina was freaking out along with her step-sister Sky, and with her best friends Gloria, and Treyvonetta. Now with the Jaguars, Avery who's Evan sister. She was freaking out inside her head. She did not know what she was going to do if the Jaguars don't win as All Stars again.

She was freaking out that Cat team was actually good but she would never tell her that. But worse thing yet her own brother Evan was dating Lina, "Cat."

**Story begins in Lina's POV:**

Gosh, I'm freaking out so much, right now. Me and my girls started to join hands and cross are fingers. As ENEWS guest host is about to announce the results from the judges. " So the new All Stars Cheerleaders are, " The Malibu Dream Team"!!! Ahhhhhhhhh!!!! , Me and Sky, Gloria, and Treyvonetta started screaming.

Evan came down with Victor. Then immediately Avery started whining _" huh it's not fair"._ Then Evan said_ awww… I know losing sucks"_. _He hugs her tight, then in back of her he does to me the"Call me sign ." _I just grined at him, it was pretty hyster- ical seeing Avery acting so child-like.

Then me, Sky, Gloria, and Treyvonetta went to take the picture with are trophy.

**Later that night :**

Lina's and Sky's parents threw them a party to celebrate, The Dream Team winning the All Stars championship.

**Lina POV :**

Ya mama Ya mama by Alabina featuring Ishtar and Los Ninos de la Sara, was playing, me and gloria started dancing. Ya know the rib roll, and moving your hips to the music, type of dancing. _"Mirar a Lina bailar", _Gloria yelled. I yelled at her, _" Y POR QUE NO BAILAR CONMIGO ?"_ We both burst out laughing, then Treyvonetta was tranlating to Sky.

" _Jeez I seriously need to learn spanish", DAM IT !!!_, said Sky. Me ,Gloria, and this time Treyvonetta burst out laughing. Now there's some more kids from school arriving. I couldn't believe my fucking eyes, the Jaguars are here. I turned my head to Gloria, Treyvonetta, and Sky.

" _Por que ellos estan aqui ??? ", _I said. Gloria said,_" I don't know? " _My mom walked by and said,_ " hija just ignore them ,and have fun, you need to celebrate, and your team winning the competition." UGHHHH!!!!, calm down I told my self. Then right that second, my stomach flipped. _

Oh no… Evan had just walked in with his parents. Don't get me wrong im glad Evan brought his parents to meet me. Im just scared on what they'll think about me. Think about it, see how Avery turned out, and that's his sister. Yes, I know im being stupid, but you know what I'll just be myself.

_Lina !!!, Evan yelled after me, I smiled at him and walked over. Hey cutie, I hugged him. _He pulled my chin up and kissed me I kissed back, and depened it. We pulled back and he told me later._ Caramba!!!, I yelled and he laughed._

_Congratulations !!!, he told me. Thank you, I see you don't have to deal with Avery whining. Yes, thank goodness, I mean common it's a competition, said Evan. So come on I have some people for you to meet, I said. _Evan followed his girlfriend to the backyard huge patio.

_Hey guys, Evan this Carmen and Christina, Jordan and Sanders,etc. Everyone this is Evan, my boyfriend. Hey mami yo sabia que no eras solamente un amigo, Christina and Carmen said. Cerrar!!!, stop making me blush. Evan bent his neck down to my ear, and whispered your adorable when u blush._

_I whispered back in his ear, si pero tu te ves sexy cuando no tiene la camisa puerta. Especially at basketball practice, then I pecked his lips. Babe, your sexy when you speak spanish, BUT I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT YOUR SAYING!!! Your cuban yet you don't know spanish, I dios mio! Now what did you say, all I heard was sexy, Evan said._

_Tienes que learn aprender espanol, I yelled at him. Ok now I actually understood that, smart one, Evan said. I laughed then he just grabbed me, and forced his lips against mine. It went from intense to passionate, and it was amaizing. There one thing I know for sure about Evan is that he an amaizing kisser. _

We pulled apart and went ouside and joined everyone on the dance floor. You know the place where we did, flavor school. Drop it hot by Misty was playing in the background. I started dancing moving my hips to the beat of the music. He grabbed my hips, you know what they call, the love handle's.

{authors note: copy and paste this link listen to song while reading: .com/watch?v=Thw0WQSn7_8 }

_ah ah whoh dale mambo ah (entre tu y yo)  
dale mambo (daddy)  
son cosas que pasan en el barrio fino._

esa noche contigo la pase bien (whoh)  
pero yo me entere que te debes a alguien (yey)  
y tu fallaste pero ya es tarde  
y tu fallaste pero ya es tarde

lo que paso, paso (daddy on the 4th time) entre tu y yo (x4)

es una asesina ella conlleva la medicina  
engañadora que te envuelve y te domina  
una abusadora ella como sabe te devora  
y si no tienes experiencia te enamora  
una especialista para que te ponga ella a la vista para ser hechizera un hombre en su vista  
que si es maliciosa yo que la trate como una diosa me engano y ahora me llama como loca (aha)

* * *

**Every one started to do this part : you know guys have their hands around girs waist from behind and grind**

* * *

_presea dale presea si ya no estamos juntos otra mujer me jaldea (mami)  
presea dale presea que pocos son los indios y hay mucha india en la aldea sabes  
presea dale presea no dejes pa mañana no dejes que te lo lleva (ama)  
presea dale presea ahora estas celosa porque otra me desea aha_

esa noche contigo la pase bien (whoh)  
pero yo me entere que te debes a alguien (yey)  
y tu fallaste pero ya es tarde  
y tu fallaste pero ya es tarde

lo que paso, paso entre tu y yo (x4)

presea dale presea si ya no estamos juntos otra mujer me jaldea mami  
presea dale presea que pocos son los indios y hay mucha india en la aldea sabes  
presea dale presea no dejes pa mañana no dejes que te lo llevan ama  
presea dale presea ahora estas celosa porque otra me desea aha

(dile) yo si soy soltero ma y tu presea  
yo saco otra a bailar y tu presea  
tu comes en todo laos y me presea  
si tienes dueno ma por que presea

(vamos a dejar esto claro ya ok)

lo que paso, paso entre tu y yo (x4)

ah (ah only say two ah once) dale mambo (x2)  
luny tunes  
son cosas que pasan en el barrio fino daddy elle (saci dad dad repeat 2 times) daddy yankee yo

{ authors note: i do not own song i dont own anything except where the story headed dont own characters credit for lyrics to .com }

* * *

**So what did you guys think of ep.1 and two ???**

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't own anything besides the turn in which the storys going. Daddy Yankee song not mine only used for story. Lyrics credit to .com . Wish that I own characters but I don't.**

**Plz comment or I'll think that you'll hate then won't post. Im stopping all my other stories and putting it on hold. Try to post everyday but I have a life, have dance and pursue my career into trying to be a dancer. Then i have school and homework, and my brothers baseball games.**

**Luv ya guys, **

**DANCE + LOVE = LIFE **

**:p VAL**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bring it on**

**Fight to the**

**Finish**

**EP.3**

* * *

By: ValPUNKRock3rrulz

**A few hours after dancing with friends from East L.A., students from me and Sky's school, the Sea Lions left including the cheer-leaders. Evan and I went back inside. Evans sister who kind of my enemy, Avery was still here with her friends. She had to stay because she and Evan's parents were still here. I haven't been introduced yet, but I will soon Evan had assured me.**

**As soon as Avery walked through my door earlier today, she was pissed. I later found out she was forced to come. So she brought a few members of her team. Evan and Avery's parents had met my mother and my step-father; right after Avery had walked in before them. My mother loved Evan, and so did my new step father Henry. **

**So now a few hours later, I was currently lying down on the hammock with my head on Evans chest, by the pool. It was relaxing, there was a soft breeze going by and we were silent, but a conferrable silence. I felt so relaxed that I hadn't even realized that my eyes had closed. Evan started to rub his hand up and down my back. I started laughing when he thought it was funny to go a little bit further down, to my ass.**

**I sighed and lifted my head up, you make me feel so…happy, and you know that, right? Evan grinned at me and then said, I should be the one saying that right now, because it's true, you do make me happy. I smirked at him, and then said, fine we both make each- other happy and I grinned at him. That's another thing I like about you, you're so stubborn. Your nothing like any of the other girls that I've dated or had interest in, he said to me. **

**I frozed, is that a good thing? I asked. He laughed, of course you're unique and you act yourself, you don't put an act like most girls. You know what? He asked me. What? I replied to him. I love you, he said. **

**Immediately without thinking I yelled out, I love you more! But once I realized what I had said, I didn't regret it. He just pulled me closer and then locked his lips in mine. I giggled while kissing him. He started to pull away and I pulled him back towards me, and he didn't pull away clearly understanding what I wanted.**

**After we pulled away about…fifth teen minutes later, we were trying to catch our breath. He then asked me, you don't think we are moving too fast? Hell no!!! , I said and he laughed at my response. The wind was starting to shake a little too much, so we ended up falling out of the hammock. Then we started laugh like crazy.**

**Gloria started laughing at us out of nowhere. Then we saw she was with Victor, Sky, Christina, and Trey-vonneta, who was laughing so hard she, was crying. I looked at Evan then back at him. Then I said, how long have you guys been standing there? Umm maybe fifth teen minutes or so, and we took some pictures, bye they said in a rush then they ran away.**

**I laughed they think I'm going to kill them I laughed again. Evan raised an eyebrow, and then said are you??? I laughed maybe not right now maybe later. Then he started laughing at my facial expression. I know that you are going to kill them when I leave, huh? **

**You know me so well, and that's what I love about you. Really, then show me that you love me huh, Evan challenged me. I crushed my lips to my hot looking boyfriend. He started to suck my tongue and I was beginning to moan. When out of nowhere we hear and saw a camera go off. **

**I bit my lip, and then I started to yell to my friends without looking at them, and said, "Tienes cinco segundos para corer ahora porque te voy a cohere!!!" **_**Translation is you have 5 seconds to run now because I'm going to get you. **_**Evan was laughing so hard after I had said that he was literally turning red-purple. I got off him then, when they saw me get up they started running. I tackled Gloria and we collided into the pool. **

**Victor and Evan were laughing when we hit the top surface of the water. Victor offered me his hand to pull me out and I smiled at him and took this as an opportunity. Evan knew what was coming and said dude she so got you now. Huh? Victor asked dumbly not understanding what Evan had met. I grabbed his hand and pulled Victor in the water with me and Gloria.**

**Evan if you keep laughing at this rate you are either one, going to have a heart attack two, going to run out of air. I giggled at his appearance. He was on the floor, laughing his head off, his head was practically purple. Victor reached to him and pulled him in the pool. When Evan hit the top surface of the water we burst out laughing. **

**Evan looked at me with an amused expression, **_**"You think this is funny don't you?"**_** I laughed at him and said sarcastically, si. He grabbed me and started tickling me to death. I burst out giggling like crazy. Evan! aye dios mio! I yelled at him, begging him to stop. **

**Then he pushed the both of us under water and kissed me. When we hit the surface, Gloria said lets go change to swimsuits. I got out of the water. Then me and Gloria, asked Sky, Christina, and Trey-vonneta if they were coming with us. They thanked us but said no, so me and Gloria were off to her room and my room. **

* * *

**Lina and Glorias bikini pics are on my profile:**

* * *

**we finished I grabbed a black towel with Cuba flag on it, I also grabbed a robe and put it on and left it loose. Gloria grabbed her robe and put it on left it loose like I did then grabbed her towel. Instead of going through the back door of my room, we went to the kitchen first. Avery and Kelly were on the couch, when we walked in they glared at us. We ignored them instead, because I really don't feel like clawing someone's eyes out.**

**Gloria looked at me and said, bring the chips and the salsa. I nodded at her, and then asked her mild, spicy, or regular? Somos Latinas nosotros no come regular salsa, bring the spicy. I burst out laughing at her, and said of course. Avery spoke towards me, what u doing in here Cat? **

**Well one, I live here, two getting something, and three. I was cut off by Sky who said, Lina come quick you have two see this, then she ran out. Me and Gloria looked at each other, and then we ran out through the sliding door. We left Avery and Kelly sitting there wondering what the hell just happened. When we got out there, we found Trey-vonneta arm wrestling Evan and Victor, literally.**

**You see Trey (**_**A/N: Trey will be her nick name)**_** using both of her arms almost having both of the guys arms down. But wait I spoke too soon. Evan started turning Trey arm all the way down, almost only an inch apart the table. That's my baby I yelled, he turned his face at me and so did Victor. When they saw me and Gloria in are bikinis, they said HOLY SHIT!!! **

**Trey used that opportunity since they are distracted and slammed both their hands to the table, and yelled I WON!!! What they both yelled, this is so unfair. We were laughing like crazy, while they just looked at us amazed. We just stood there acting all innocent. They just smirked at us, Evan came over to me and whispered in my ear oh you're going to get later on when were alone. **

**I replied to him, traelo, I giggled at him and bit my lip as I said these words.**

* * *

_**Guys I'm beginning to think that you don't like my stories. Because I only get one comment from one person I thank her for that. I seriously need comments. Please comment I'll post faster if I see more comments. So if you guys spread the word, about my series suscribe or at least comment more i'll appreciate it. **_

_**Love you guys,**_

_**ValJonasBrothersRulz **_

**_DANCE + LOVE=LIFE_**


End file.
